Sweetly Scented
by ChaoticNights
Summary: What's the story behind Amy Rose? Let her tell you...on the last day of her life.


**Sweetly Scented- The Story of Amy Rose**

Author's note: I plan on this to be discontinued because I'm a real fork, and I stink like that. I took time off the Maria files, Sowwie! So enjoy!

* * *

_Accumulated tears stain the path…beaten by mobs of feet, thousands running away, the lifeless few following leave track marks in the dust behind them relentlessly chasing….chasing…A night mare, a nightmare that I can't forget…a sour dream. The day of liberation became the day on enslavement. Except for a privileged few…_

You know something? That was a horrible day…it was. I can remember things so well, like the scent of my Mom's white lilacs in her hair…She was a beautiful white hedgehog, always adorned in pink or red. She had red eyes…She told me that she was Albino, but I hadn't been sure what that meant. And my Daddy…

Daddy was red. He had fierce green eyes and he was cunning, fast, and… he was a leader. Daddy had been everything to me and Mom. Everything. From getting food to keeping us safe, Daddy was a protector. I remember that day he had given me to Mom, after hugging me and telling me he wouldn't die, that he'd come back… He lied to me that day. But I love him all the same.

I hadn't been so devastated in my life though. That's why I have to follow Sonic. If I don't, what if he dies? I have to be there. I can make it better. I'll die for him, so he could stay alive. That's what I would do for Sonic.

Sonic doesn't seem to like me, not all the time. Sometimes he's a sweet guy, and other times…most times… he's just his regular 'mild mannered' self that doesn't really care. But I like that about him! I mean, who wouldn't want a super fast, super cool boyfriend? Besides, he does save me. More than other people I mean.

Which reminds me, today was a…pretty bad day in the Sonic Chasing category. It was horrible. I managed to get Sonic to save me, but he was mad afterwards. I…I guess I came off pretty upset too. But I can't help it, I like him, and the way he's always there for me, catching me in his arms or…dragging me behind him…at least I know that he's there…and he's not dead, like Daddy.

I think Sonic sort of know that I use that to check up on him, and that's why he always comes. I think he understands that I'm afraid he'll run off and die. I don't want him to die. I don't want Knuckles or Tails or Cream to die either. It was bad enough when Gamma died! That poor sweet robot…He was the first of Robotnik's robots who showed love and compassion towards others. And my sweet birdie, he's with his family now. I'm so glad.

I'm scared of people I love dying. I'm fearful that I'll keep living in the past. I guess I'm doing that now. Ha ha, I live my fear everyday… I'm not sure how much more it will take to push me off the edge. I don't want to die. I don't want my friends dead.

Perhaps I'll have to live facing that everyday.

Amy Rose

_Even as she ran carrying me, she couldn't keep it up. I could feel her chest heaving and her breath quickening and her pace slowing. We weren't going to make it! Help us, someone, we weren't going to make it!…Help us!_

"Sonic!" I cried, as he jumped off the Tornado and onto a new Robot of Eggman's invention.

"He's gone, Amy." Tails said, looking at his radar. "hey…What's that?" He pointed to something on his screen, but I couldn't see it.

"What?" I looked at my screen. I saw the little yellow 'robot' dot. I saw a few of those, to be exact. But nothing else.

"Where's the aircraft?" Tails asked me. I shrugged.

"You're asking me?" I asked incredulously.

Tails didn't reply. I knew that he was caught up in the aircraft showing up on his radar that wasn't even in sight. But that's Tails for you. It was probably just some big stain of mayonnaise or something…But then again, Tails hated mayonnaise, and he never let anyone eat in the Tornado.

But whatever. Sonic was down there, fighting away.

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was fighting real hard. He always does. I hope he's okay.

"Amy, do you see it?"

"No, sorry." I replied, without a look at my radar.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

With an audible sigh, I looked at my radar. "No, I don't see anything." I said.

"What is going on here?" Tails asked. He was silent again.

I groaned and looked outside at the robot. Sonic had already smashed him up and was waving up at Tails, who obviously wasn't paying attention. I took my controls and tried to pilot the plane, but Tails quickly overran my control.

"no! I know why I can see the ship!"

"Tails!" I cried exasperated. "There is no ship!"

"How are you going to sit there and tell me that, when Sonic is standing right on it? I knew this radar was never wrong!" He said, looking down. "But if we go down there, Eggman'll shoot us down!"

"But Sonic is on the ship!" then I looked down at Sonic. "And it looks like ground to me!"

"Your radar isn't enhanced yet. I redid mine yesterday. That's why I can see it and you can't." Tails said. He went into a whole thing about all this math stuff I didn't understand.

"What are we going to do about Sonic!" I cried.

"We can't save him, Amy! He has to save himself!"

_'Amy, run!' she put me down and pushed me forward, but I couldn't. 'Mommy!' I cried. Tears fell, striking the ground with the sound of cannons blasting. 'Mommy! Get up, Mommy! We have to run…Mommy!'_

We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't save him. We can't…We can't…We can't…

Save…him…

I couldn't help it. "LET ME OUT! I'M GONNA SAVE SONIC!"

"Are you crazy? Eggman will kill you!"

"AH KEEL OO!" I screeched at Tails. "LEMME OUTTA HERE!"

"No way, Amy! Will you sit down now!" Tails looked angry. "I want to save Sonic too. But we can't. If I don't keep looping the plane, then we won't make it. And if you go down there, Sonic would have to save you. I know he's fast, but that ship is large. And you know Sonic, he loves to irratate Eggman."

"We have to save him! Do you know how many times he's saved us!"

"Why do you think it's so hard to sit up here and watch him! Do you think he'd be happier if we were dead, Amy!" Tails asked.

I was silent. Dead. You shouldn't have said it, Tails…Never…Never say that to me…

"I won't die." I said, calmly. "I'm gonna save Sonic." I looked around on my control panel. When I was learning how to pilot in the co-pilot's seat, Tails showed me an Eject button. I needed that button. I wanted that button.

"What are you" Tails paused when he figured it out. "no, Amy! Don't!"

But he was too late. I had found and pressed the pretty blue 'eject' button. Now, I was falling, and a parachute billowed out from the chair I was sitting on.

"Now, this wasn't so" I heard a gun fire, and I saw Sonic jump. A ripping noise from above me and I was a freefalling acrobat! "Bad!" I screamed, holding my armrests as if they would save me. "Help!"

"Amy!" That faint cry! My hero, Sonic!

"Sonic!" I cried, scared to let go of the armrests. So scared, so frightened! Don't let me die!

He jumped up and just like that he had pulled me out of the chair and ricocheted back to the ground, that had already started moving.

"the ship!" I cried. "The ship, Sonic, Look out!"

"The WHAT!" sonic asked, looking at the previously stable ground he had been standing on.

That's when I saw it. The flaming reminants of Tails' ship. "Tails!" I cried.

Sonic looked up. "Oh no!" He murmured. "Tails…"

"Sonic!" I cried. "The turret is gonna fire- again!"

_'Go, Amy! Go!' she fixed those red eyes on me. 'Run!' I couldn't. I could only cry. With the last of the strength she had, she pushed me off the path, into bushes. She pushed me…and then, they stabbed her. 'Mommy!'_

"Amy!" Sonic landed and dragged me along as the turret followed behind us, showering the top half of the ship with powerful blasts, "Amy, why did you come here? Why did you leave Tails?"

"but we had to tell you, sonic! It was the only way!" I cried.

"you couldn't have written a note!" Sonic asked, as he stopped pulling me behind him and carried me in his arms. "This stinks!"

"I'm sorry.." I muttered. "It's all my fault."

Sonic groaned. "no, it isn't your fault, Amy," he said.

"Is so! It is! Don't…You can't lie to me!" I wiped my eyes. "I should have been there for Tails! I should have!"

"Amy, shut up!" Sonic cried suddenly. I stared, glassy eyed, at him. He wouldn't look at me. "Amy, I can't blame this on you, it isn't your fault. It's MY fault, okay? It's mine!"

"How…How could it be your fault?" I asked.

"Because! Because I can't stand you blaming yourself! It's not you that's wrong, it's me!" Sonic said. he was so angry. Was it aimed at himself? And why?

_They rolled over her, taking her as dead. 'Mama…Mommy!' I screamed, running over to her. 'Hey, baby,' she said, calm. So sweet, so silent. 'Listen to me, Amy. Listen to Mommy one more time…'_

"I won't let you do this, Sonic!" I screamed. "Get out of here! Now!" And I jumped out of his arms.

"No, Amy!" sonic turned around, but I whacked him with my hammer.

"Did you hear me? Get out of here! GO!" I yelled. He didn't budge.

"No!" He angrily replied.

"Sonic, get out of here before the turret kills you!" I yelled at him.

"Who cares about me? I'm worried about you, you moron!"

I paused. "Me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! Do you really think I would save you and then leave you to die?"

I squeezed my fists and my eyes shut. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I'll be okay! GET OUT OF HERE, SONIC! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

He replied, "I won't! I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Stop! Stop before you…before you make me break my promise!"

"Your promise?"

"Sonic! You get out of here now! Do it!" I glared at him

"Tell me what you promised!" He commanded.

I looked back at the turret, charging up a super shot. "I promised…"

_'Promise me, Amy, sweetheart, promise me you'll never…'_

"I promised her, that…" I opened my arms like a protective barrier around him.

_'You'll never let anyone…'_

"Amy, NO!" Sonic yelled when the turret shot. I could feel it getting closer, I could feel the heat…

_'Never let anyone you love…'_

"I won't break my promise, Sonic!" I said, with huge tears in my eyes.

"But Amy! I"

I couldn't hear him. The roar of the wind, the bullet cutting the air.

_'Don't let them die, Amy…don't let anyone you love die…'_

"I kept my promise, Mommy…" I whispered. "I kept it…"


End file.
